Invader Zim Meets Darkwing Duck
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Tired of always being beaten by Dib Zim decides to go to St.Canard and use the villans for his own evil stupidity. Of course it all goes horrible wrong. Review.
1. Chapter 1

IB:Invader Zim and Darkwing Duck are great shows and deserve to be emerged with each other.

Clad:So we have put together this fic idea of Zim going to St. Canard to recruit the bad guys for his own evilness.

IB:While Dib bugs Darkwing and Gaz visits Quackerjack...and what's Negaduck up to?

Clad:Read and find out!

Disclaimer:Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney.

Chapter 1

Invader Zim World

Zim entered his house looking bruise, battered, and very pissed off. There was blinding furry in the Irken eyes and his fist were clenched tightly in rage.

The angry Irken started jumping off the wall screaming in anger. "ARGHHHHHHH! LOUSY! STINKY! DO- DO HEAD! ROTTEN! MISERABLE! FILTHY PIECE OF SH..."

"CHEESE!" Gir yelled and giggled.

"SHUT UP! I wasn't finished! THAT HORRIBLE LOUSY DIB SH..." Zim screamed in rage.

"YAY! He's doomed! Hahahahahaha. Oh I'm out of nachos," Gir got off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"What the heck is that horrible robot talking about? He has plenty of nachos," Zim sat on the couch eating the salty chips. "I can't belive this dribble. As if ducks are even smart enough to speak let alone defeat a rat with electrical powers. This is pure nonsense...and yet...With that rats power I could use it to my own advantage," Zim rubbed his hands together chuckling evilly. "BWAHAHAHAA! BWAHAHAHA! Hahahah...ha...AHHH! My skin! My skin is itchy! What have these horrible chips done to ZIM! GIR! GET THE ANTI ITCH LOTION IN THE TOP SHELF!" Zim ordered scratching his yellow spots.

Gir ran over handing his master the anti-itch lotion..

Zim started rubbing it all over and sighed in relief. "Alright Gir it's time to unleash my new brilliant plan to eliminate the Dib human once and for all! Your horrible taste in TV shows have actually paid off. All those villains..Thier powers are now Zims weapons of doom. I will finally have wonderful minions! And no one will stop me! I AM ZIM! Off to the voot!" The over confident Irken marched off to the toliet, and down to his lab.

Skoodge was wearing a maid outfit, cleaning the tank that contained the giant squid. "Hi, Zim I just finished cleaning all the tanks, tables, and I even made you sandwiches." He showed Zim a plate of Irken sandwiches.

"Hmm...Good work Skoodge..." Zim took a sandwich and chewed it slowly. A smile slowly morphed on his face. "So delicious...yum...SKOODGE! I have a mission for you. Distract the horrible Dib human so he doesn't know I'm gone. The little paranoid stalker. I hate him. I hate him so much..." Zim shuddered. "NOW GO! Make with the distracting!" He ordered waving his hand.

Skoodge saluted. "Aye, aye sir." He ran off.

St. Canard

Gosalyn green eyes stared at the TV intently. "Gene gear my favorite episode Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom." She smiled happily at her favorite show.

Drake Mallard walked in and turned the TV off. "Gosalyn, don't you have homework to do?" He asked.

Gosalyn turned it back on. "Don't worry I have it all taken care of."

Launchpad walked over holding books. "Hey, Gosalyn I'm almost done with your math...and oh...Didn't you see there Drake," He grinned innocently.

Drake shook his head turning the TV back off. "Gosalyn, what did I say about making others do your homework?" He asked annoyed.

"I wasn't making him. Launchpad, was happy to do it. Weren't you Launchpad?" Gosalyn asked.

"Sure I like helping friends," Launchpad smiled.

"There you see no harm done," Gosalyn turned the TV back on.

Drake rolled his eyes. "Sure, why listen to me? I'm just the parent what do I know?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hey, did you know there's a break in at the Electronic Store," A Newsman said.

"Oh, he interrupted my favorite part," Gosanly pouted.

"Gosalyn, when I get back from stopping Megavolt, your homework had better be finished," Drake walked off with Launchpad to the chair and they were gone.

"He never said Quiverwing homework had to be finished," Gosalyn said with a grin, and ran upstairs.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney

Chapter 2

Skoodge wearing a horrible human disguise knocked on the door of the big headed enemy.

Dib answered it, annoyed. "Skoodge, I was watching Mysterious Mysteries about these ghost ants. So whatever stupid plan you want to distract me from can wait. Unless it's not stupid. Is it evil? Tell me what it is!" He started shaking Skoodge.

"Zim's going to another world to use the villains for his own use. Could you please release me Doob?" Skoodge asked with a grin.

Dib dropped the fat Irken. "That's...that will never work. They'll kill him and that's my job! I have to get to that world and stop that idiot from getting killed," He ran off to the lab.

Gaz was there staring at a portal an evil smirk on her face. "When I meet the evil toymaker we can create toys that will destroy my idiot brother," The young evil girl walked into the portal.

"Well that's a shame that your own sister wants you dead, huh Doob?" Skoodge said having his arm wrapped around Dibs shoulder.

Dib moved the arm...creeped out a little, shook his head, and sighed. "I have to get her back, dad will wonder where's she's gone. Tomorrow's pizza night," He walked into the portal with Skoodge in tow.

"So, I said why should I get the cat out of the tree and he cried, so I gave the kid my toy robotic cat. Nearly tore the kid's face off," Quackerjack said with a laugh to a random duck person.

"Who are you and why are you talking to me?" The Duck asked, confused.

A ship crash landed in front of them and out came Zim. "St. Canard! You are mine for the taking. Now for a brilliant disguise," He took out a remote pressed a button and disguised himself as a duck with green feathers, wearing a dark magenta robe, and shaggy black hair with a top hat. "Now that I have my brilliant disguise..Zim is off to find a villain," He marched off.

"How many aliens does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Quackerjack grinned at the Duck.

"Please go away," The Duck person frowned getting freaked out.

"At least three that guy was short and he talks all wrong. Hey did I tell you about a lion and the monkey?" Quackerjack asked, oblivious of his annoyance to the duck person.

"YES! Go bug someone else! You're driving me crazy!" The duck person was twitching.

"Gaz, we have to get back. Well first I have to find Zim before he ruins this city, but we can't stay," Dib said with a pout following his sister.

Gaz ignored him and walked over to Quackerjack with a big grin on her face.

"Hello there little girl, would you be interested in a Quackerjack toy?" Quacky grinned handing a bomb in the box.

"NOO!" Dib took it away and it exploded in his face.

"Hmm...Do you have any toys that will destroy my brother?" Gaz asked.

"My toys don't destroy their for fun! Hah! It's PLAYTIME!" Quackerjack laughed and out came a giant stuffed panda.

The panda was 20 feet tall and it roared grabbing Dib. "Hey! Let me go! Gaz, help!" He frowned, struggling to get loose.

"Your toys aren't bad but compared to mine they're boring," Gaz said.

"Boring?! I'll show you boring!" Quackerjack grabbed her hand and started leading her to his secret lair.

"Well, I should do something to help the mutant beak less, bighead kid...but...I'm getting me a sandwich," The Duck person walked off.

"HELPPPPPPPPP!" Dib yelled hoping for someone to save him but it seemed useless. The panda opened it's mouth revealing sharp metal teeth and he seemed quite hungry.

REVIEW!


End file.
